


absolute nonsense

by buoyantsaturn



Series: nico birthday event 2k19 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Injury, M/M, McDonald's, Shopping, literally absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: no i did not edit this yes ive been waiting for the perfect excuse to post this since i wrote it in june of 2016





	1. oops lol

**Author's Note:**

> no i did not edit this yes ive been waiting for the perfect excuse to post this since i wrote it in june of 2016

nico didn't quite remember how it all happened or how he got quite so lucky, but there he was, waking up in the hades cabin because the sun was shining right in his eyes. When he opened them, however, he realized his back was to the window and that there was a different sun in front of him.

 

His boyfriend, kneeling by the bed and resting his chin on the mattress near nicos head, watched as the other woke up slowly, a small smile on his face. 

 

when nicos eyes finally opened, the first thing he said was “take off your sunglasses its darker than hades in here already”

 

Apollos smile grew. “Sorry sweetheart force of habit” he leaned forward and kissed the tip of nicos nose. he took off his sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand next to him. “are you feeling any better yet?”

 

“ill be better when you finally get over here” nico muttered , scooting away from the edge of the bed slightly and waiting for apollo to crawl into the bed next to him

 

apollo wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms, pressing one hand to the bandage just above nicos hip. the poison, so toxic that even apollo couldn't heal it immediately, was taking longer than he expected to heal, which greatly concerned the god of healing. nico sighed and curled closer to apollo as he felt the calming itch of healing.

 

“days are getting shorter “ apollo whispered “ill have to start leaving earlier and earlier. not that I want to, of course” he smiled down at the dark haired boy in his arms, noticing the sun - the actual sun - shining in his eyes and quickly bent the light away from his face.

 

apollo could tell that Nico had almost fallen back asleep, and thats when a thought struck in. “you know, you're not exactly in the right shape to be running away from me right now,” he felt Nico tense, and hurried to correct himself “shh, im sorry, that came out wrong.” he cleared his throat before speaking again, very clearly, but still quiet as if to preserve the calm of the room. “ _ the son of hades / your blushing is adorable / i love you so much _ ”

 

he could feel nicos face heating up even through the tshirt covering his chest. “the second line was too long”

 

Apollo frowned before recovering. “Just, ah, keeping you on your toes, sweetheart.”

 

“uh huh” nico replied before yawning into apollos chest.

 

“Rest up, sweetheart, a few more days and you'll be good as new, I promise.” he moved his hand from nicos waist, moving to rub up and down nicos back as Apollo hummed quietly to him.

 

it wasn't much later that apollo glanced out the window, knowing that it was time for the sun to stretch further across the sky.

 

he kissed nicos forehead before slipping out of the bed. “Ill be back tomorrow, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I love you”

 

he grabbed his sunglasses and turned to leave when he heard “ ‘ove you sunshine”

 

apollo grinned and the room became bright and warm and then he was gone.


	2. i kept writing will when i wasnt supposed to oops

nico supposed that he should be used to this by now, being woken up so early in the morning. he wasnt however overly excited to have been woken up after only about three hours of sleep, but he figured that there were sacrifices that needed to be made when your boyfriend is the god of the sun and can usually only visit when he's raising the sun.

 

none of this meant that nico had to be happy about it.

 

“wakey wakey sweetheart,” apollos too cheery voice rang out,and nico groaned, stuffing his face further into his pillow. “come on, dont you wanna spend time with me?”

 

nico cracked an eye open, peering around his pillow to see apollo kneeling beside the bed, overdramatic frown and big blue eyes breaking right through nicos already-exhausted barriers.

 

he scooted himself closer to the edge of the bed, but made no other move to interact with the god. apollo frowned, moving himself closer, bringing their faces together until their noses were almost brushing. nico had barely raised his head off the pillow when he was reaching out to try and kiss Apollo, but for every inch that nico gained, Apollo moved back another until Nico had stretched himself so far that he tumbled right off the edge of his bed.

 

Apollo was now standing by his feet, trying to hide his laughter. “are you alright sweetheart?”

 

Nico groaned again, sitting up and glaring at his boyfriend. he shot a hand out, trying to grab at apollos pant leg, but the god vanished right before nicos fingers made contact. Nico huffed, standing up and throwing his fallen blanket back onto the bed and turning to wear apollo was now on the opposite side of the cabin.

 

Nico crossed his arms, refusing to speak and letting his glare translate everything he would've said. Apollo held out his hands,almost like a surrender but not quite, and took a few steps closer to him. “dont be like that sweetheart” he said,but vanished once again as nico tried to wrap his arms around the other.

 

this went on for another few minutes, entertaining the god for a little while and making the half-blood increasingly frustrated as the minutes passed.

 

apollo had started to notice the tiredness in his boyfriend's eyes, and soon enough, Nico had sat himself down on the middle of his bed and crossed his arms with a huff.

 

apollo appeared behind him one last time, wrapping his arms around nicos waist, resting his chin on the others shoulder, and stretching his legs out in front of them.

 

he nudged at nicos jaw with his nose. “no” nico said. “im too tired”

 

apollo kissed his cheek with a “please?” but nico shied away.

 

“im tired and its your fault,” nico told him.

 

“ill make it up to you” apollo tried, and it seemed like that got nico listening. “all the kisses you want, and you can go back to sleep - we can even cuddle! i know you love cuddling - if you give me a smile”

 

nico pouted at him over his shoulder, and apollo knew that we would have to work for it. he wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, pressing kisses to all the available skin he could reach: neck, shoulder, jaw, cheek. he tried for the lips a couple of times, but Nico kept dodging him

 

“please? one little smile and then sleep” but nico still wasnt playing it easy. Apollo continued to pepper nicos face with kisses, but now he had to pull out his secret weapon. apollos fingers started running along nicos sides and stomach, poking at him every so often until Nico gasped,glancing over his shoulder like he couldn't believe Apollo had the  _ audacity  _ to--

 

“STOP!” Nico squealed, legs kicking out uselessly and hands trying to pull apollos arms away from him. “No, stop it!” 

 

but apollo continued to tickle him, laughing into his shoulder as he said “just one smile! thats all it takes! one smile and ill stop”

 

but by the time hed finished speaking, nico was already laughing like crazy , uncontrolled as he tried to get himself out of apollos grasp.

 

“please!” nico begged, and apollos hands froze.

 

“i suppose,since you used the magic word” apollo pressed another kiss high up on nicos cheekbone, lighting up nicos face in a bright smile at the attention, despite the fact that his laughter had subsided.

 

Nico pulled himself out of apollos arms, falling back towards his pillows and pulling the god with him. He nuzzled close to his boyfriend, tucking his nose against apollos cheek, and the god was surprised to feel him pressing kisses along his jaw instead of immediately falling back asleep (he still didn't have a great understanding of how human sleep actually worked).

 

“what are you doing?” Apollo asked, but didn't move to stop nicos path.

 

“you promised all the kisses I want” nico reminded him and kissed his lips.

 

“I also promised you sleep and cuddling”

 

“Sleep later. we can kiss and cuddle at the same time” and he dragged apollo closer for another kiss, a longer, hungrier kiss.

 

apollo didn't think he would ever be able to let this boy go.


	3. i tried to write this out in a text but it got too long

nico had been having a bad day already, having gotten the crap beaten out of him when the ares cabin convinced him he should try practicing with some different weapons, you know, just in case something happens to his sword and the only thing near is a spear or a knife. it wasn't until midway through the beating that nico realized this was probably just a way to get back at him for winning every challenge since he’d started staying at camp.

 

He stumbled into his cabin, slamming the door behind him and only then noticing the faint glow coming from his bed.

 

“Apollo im not in the mood to hang out right now,” nico grumbled. “can you go away for a while?”

 

Apollo rolled gracefully off of the bed and stood in front of his boyfriend, acting like he was thinking over his options. “Hm, only if I can get a hug first”

 

“No apollo not now---” but apollo had already wrapped his arms around Nico,who struggled against him to no avail.

 

Apollo started to sway, rocking the still struggling nico back and forth. “Oh no,” apollo began in a voice full of fake concern, “my legs cant hold my weight im gonna collapse” he pulled the two of them toward nicos bed, falling on his back and pulling Nico with him

 

“Apollo let me  _ go” _

 

Apollo used the momentum of falling to roll himself over on top of Nico and resting his full weight on his small boyfriend

 

“No apollo get off you're  _ crushing me _ ”

 

“Ican't … too weak… cant move”

 

Nico tried to roll apollo off of him but Apollo braced himself with his arms on either side of nico. “You're immortal you're not too weak  _ move _ ”

 

Apollo lifted his head to look directly in nicos eyes before saying, “im weak for  _ you” _

 

Nico froze for half a second before bursting out laughing. Apollo blew a raspberry into the side if nicos neck as his boyfriend laughed uncontrollably. 


	4. cant stop wont stop

apollo , of course being his usual flawless self, was never seen wearing anything but the hottest new looks (usually only hot because he was wearing them). even his most casual looks were always at least on par with aphrodites.

 

apollos boyfriend however, probably owned one pair of skinny jeans and maybe three t shirts. Honestly, it kind of killed Apollo a little bit every time he saw Nico wearing the same shirt three days in a row, each day getting more wrinkled and ripped.

 

Finally, after a few months, apollo finally brought it up to him, catching Nico one morning when he was changing for breakfast. He was only wearing his skinny jeans and seemed to be deciding between his three black shirts. His back was to Apollo when the god arrived, and Apollo smoothly slipped his arms around nicos waist, tucking his hands into the front pockets on nicos jeans.

 

Nico tensed at first , but calmed as soon as apollo pressed a kiss into the side of his neck.

 

“You know I love you in these skinny jeans,” Apollo mumbled into the skin of nicos shoulder. “Id love to see you in a few other things too”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Like not-ripped jeans” apollo started, pulling his hands out of nicos pockets and wrapping his arms fully around him. “shirts that actually fit and maybe weren't black. Button-downs and slacks, and perfectly tailored suits.”

 

Nico rested his arms over apollos on his stomach , glancing at the shirts in a small heap on his bed. “What's wrong with  _ my _ clothes?” he said quietly.

 

“Nothing! “ apollo answered quickly, holding Nico tighter. “Nothing at all. You... You're just so beautiful that the clothes dont seem to express just how beautiful you are. Everyone should see you as i do, and that's  _ gorgeous _ .”

 

Nico blushed, turning in apollos arms but not meeting his eyes. He took a deep breath before saying, “I dont have any money to buy new clothes.”

 

“Ill do it,” Apollo said and Nico finally looked up to see his boyfriend smiling brightly at him. “Ill get you some new clothes. As long as you come with me.”

 

“I dont have any way to pay you back”

 

“You dont have to! You'll just owe me one, thats all.”

 

Nico, smart boy, knew not to make deals with immortals, even if said immortal was his boyfriend. “Owe you one how?”

 

Apollos smile got brighter. “You have to hold my hand in public”

 

Nico rolled his eyes but he agreed. Apollo couldn't help but kiss him - something he loved but tried not to do often - and pulled back to see Nico grinning up at him.

 


	5. im still going apparently

Nico did in fact have to hold apollos hand  _ the whole time _ they were in the city. Only when apollo had reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet that magically filled with fifty dollar bills when it opened did he release nicos hand. 

 

The entire time, apollo hadn't let Nico try on any clothes, only holding things upnfor Nico to see before moving onto the next rack.

 

They were walking down the street between stores when Nico huffed. “Im carrying more clothes than ive ever even owned in my hands right now and honestly I didn't know they clothes could weigh this much.”

  
  


Apollo stopped him, pulling the bags out of his hands and letting them vanish into thin air. Apollo grinned at the surprised look on nicos face. “ they'll be waiting for us when we get back” he grabbed one of nicos hands in his own “and now I can do this” he laced their fingers together and kissed his boyfriends knuckles. Nico blushed, looking down at his feet as Apollo pulled him closer and they continued down the street.

 

Not long after, Nico caught a whiff of a familiar scent , looking around and seeing that they were about to walk pay a McDonald's. Nico tugged on Apollos hand to stop him. Apollo glanced down at him with a confused look before realizing what this was. “ oh no you're not eating that, do you know how unhealthy that is?”

 

Nico squeezed his hand, staring up at his boyfriend until Apollo finally gave in with a groan. The god released his hand and pulled a ten out of his pocket before saying “ fine but I'm not going in with you I refuse to sink to that level”

 

Nico grinned and hopped up on his toes top kiss Apollos cheek before entering the restaurant.

 

He returned a few moments later with a happy  meal in his hands and a smile on his face.

 

“I suppose we can be done for the day” Apollo said “ are you ready to return to camp? “ Nico shrugged but Apollo knew he meant “ _ of course sunshine I can't wait to go try on all the clothes you got me I love you so much!” _

 

Apollo returned them to camp in a flash, appearing in the Hades cabin. Nico immediately sat down on his bed and dug into his happy meal, seeming like he was savoring each of his chicken nuggets. Even so, Nico finished his meal in a few minutes, allowing Apollo to begin shoving clothes in his direction for him to try on.

 

Apollo watched with a grin as Nico changed into a new outfit, snapping his fingers when Nico was done and making a full length mirror appear on the wall. Nico approached the mirror and as he gazed at his new appearance, Apollo rose from his seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Nico from behind. He pressed a kiss to nicos cheek smiling brightly at him in the mirror.

 

_ “Gorgeous” _ he whispered.


	6. a gift from """""the spawn of satan"""""

It had been a habit at this point for Apollo to visit Nico every morning as the sun rose, but when he arrived one particular morning to see that nico was nowhere to be found, it took half a second for apollo to remember that the night before nico had gone on a mission for his father. Closing his eyes and allowing himself a second to calm down, Apollo saw that Nico had arrived back at camp at some point, though where he was…

 

Apollo turned and sprinted from the cabin, barely hearing the slam of the door behind him and not registering the confused looks of campers around him. He ran and ran and  _ why am I running? It would be so much faster to appear directly in the infirmary _ , but then he could see the infirmary before him and he ran faster. He burst through the door, finally slowing down and breathing fast.  _ Why am I even  _ breathing? 

 

“Where is he?” he said to the room.

 

“Dad?” he heard one of his sons say incredulously. He didn't know which son. It didn't matter, they all looked the same,  _ where was Nico? _

 

“ _ Where is he?”  _

 

“Who?” 

 

“di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, I know hes here, hes hurt, hes--”  _ dying.  _ Nicos dying but Apollo couldn't make himself say it.

 

“Yeah, dad, he’s… he’s here, its not good, but he’s in the back--”

 

Apollo didn't wait around after that. He ran directly into the back room where a group of blond teens were gathered around a bed and Apollo could hear shouting and the air was toxic he could smell poison.

 

“Move! All of you, move.” he shoved his way toward the bed. Nico laid there motionless, barely breathing, clearly infected wounds standing out against paler than usual skin. Apollo felt panic well up inside him. This poison was too much. He knew this poison, he knew he couldn't heal it on his own, but he tried anyway. He laid his hands on nicos abdomen, feeling the slightest change in nicos health, but slipped back immediately.

 

“This isn't working,” he whispered to himself. Then he realized something he never thought he’d need. “Help.” he turned to his children who were all still gathered around, though they'd stepped a ways back from the bed. “I need your help, all of you. I can't do this on my own, please.”

  
  
  


Apollo sat in a chair at nicos bedside. His boyfriend had yet to wake up, but his wounds were slowly healing. Nico  _ would  _ wake up. He had to. Apollo placed his hand over one of the bandages, but he could feel that the wound wasn't healing any faster.

 

“You've done enough, dad,” Apollo looked to see his daughter kayla standing in the doorway. “It was cool of you to come down for him, but I think we can take it from here.”

 

Apollo glanced back at his boyfriend, but heard a muffled laugh coming from his daughter. He glared at her, but it only made kayla laugh harder. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” kayla snorted. “Its just--  _ shit _ , dad, ive never seen you  _ care  _ about anyone. I will admit, its pretty weird that you're dating someone younger than me, but it was bound to happen eventually I guess.”

 

Apollo hummed noncommittally and turned back to Nico,brushing his hair out of his face. 

 

Kayla stepped closer,resting a hand on apollos shoulder. “Hes gonna be okay, dad. We can take care of him for now.”

 

Apollo sat still before nodding and rising from his seat. “Ill be back at sunrise.”

 

“I dont doubt it,” kayla responded. “Now go on, he’ll be fine.”

 

“I will, I just need a second.”

 

He waited for kayla to exit the room, closing the door behind herself, before kneeling by nicos bedside. He brushed back nicos bangs again as he whispered, “hey, sweetheart, you're gonna be alright. Okay? Ill be back as soon as I can, and I expect you to be a lot better when I get back. I kinda ditched the sun today, so ill have to make up for that, but I promise, every chance I get, ill be here with you, okay? Ill see you soon, sweetheart, I love you.”

 

He held back for a moment, hoping that Nico would wake up right then, but nothing changed. Apollo left the room, kayla having waited in the hall outside the room. “Thank you, kayla.” he pulled his daughter in for a hug. “Ill be back soon. I- uh, say hi to your father for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and YES there are 5 more of these bad boys to read and yall better enjoy em


End file.
